Breaking Up BFWC
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: Not all the breaking ups are for worse. There are ones for the better too after all. [Oneshot drabbles based on breaking up.]
1. Breaking up

Hi all! So, this was written for BigSmile1983's contest [BFWC] and was inspired by Cariba Heine and Jamie Timony's break up. You can try to fit it to whatever H2O couple you want, but I think it'll fit Cleo/Lewis or Bella/Will best. It would also fit Emma/Ash too. As sad as I am, it wouldn't fit Zane/Rikki at all, but oh well…

I'm big Cariba Heine fan and I was very sad when I found out she was dating a dude called Kenny Lutz. I have no idea if Cariba broke up with Jamie or he broke up with her, or what happened at all, but this oneshot was inspired by their break up.

I mean not all the break ups are for worse. There are ones for the better…right?!

I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

* * *

_" You and I _break up_, my love...  
__like a star _breaking away_ from the skies…"_

"I'm sorry."

Her words were left to just hang in the air to be met only by his silence. Their eyes locked and they examined each other's faces and figures as if that was the last time they were seeing each other.

"It's really over, isn't it?" His voice was so quiet almost like a whisper.

Guilt rushed all over her body as she silently nodded to him and she bent her head realizing it was all her fault.

His lips trembled threatening to form a smile of sadness as he stared at her face realizing once again how beautiful she was and his heart broke on two seeing her so sad and helpless.

A small tear ran down off her eyes, but he gently touched her cheek to wipe it away whispering softly to her: "Don't. It's not worth it."

She lifted her head to look at him and suddenly their faces were inches apart. In a moment of madness all she willed was to lean and kiss him, but in the other she stood off the bed and walked to the window, staring at the storm outside; a storm identical to the one in her heart.

"What are we going to do now?!" She said more to herself than to him.

"What do you mean?"

She turned around to look at him. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?!"

He smiled, a real smile, and stood off walking to her. Placing his hand on her cheek he nodded. "Yes, it is. But that doesn't necessarily mean it'll change for worse, does it?! We can still be friends and we can still hang out with each other sometimes."

She raised her hand putting it on top of his, pressing his palm to her cheek.

"Thank you."

His eyes went wide open for a second before returning to their previous state. "For what?"

"For being so good, so understanding, so…" She trailed off terrified of what she'd say if she continued. He smiled. "For you always. Whatever happens you will always be one of the most important people in my life." And he pressed his lips on her forehead, before looking at her eyes again. "I pray you'll remember that."

With that he let his hands drop to his side and he made a step back.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

Her eyes were wet when she nodded. "Yes, this is goodbye." Her heart was bleeding inside. She had no idea how or why they got to that painful point of their relationship. But she knew this was the end and that it was all because of her.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

He looked at her stunned. "To forgive you? What for? I'm not mad at you."

The next thing she said surprised him even more.

"But you should be."

He walked to her again, took her hand in his and led her to the bed so they could sit down.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully now. You're the most amazing young woman I've been lucky enough to ever meet, do you understand that?! And I can assure you that nothing and I mean _nothing_ you ever do or say can make me be mad at you! I'm sad, yes, and it really hurts, but I am _not_ mad. Least of all to you. And I will always-"He closed his eyes for a second catching his breath. "- love you." He finished look straight into her eyes. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't deserve such an amazing guy like you. I never did."

"No." He said fondling her cheek and brushing off her tears. "I don't deserve _you_."

She couldn't take it anymore. Why did he have to be so loving, so caring, so understanding?! She stood off the bed and started pacing around the room, facing the wall. "Stop!" She suddenly cried with frustration. "Stop being so nice, stop being so…-"

"So?"

She slammed the wall of her fists. "I don't know." She said. "It's just…you're supposed to be mad at me, you're supposed to be yelling to be a little…violent…even, but you're not supposed to be so kind, so gentle, so…" She closed her eyes trying to compose herself and then opened them again and walked straight towards the window. Before he could do anything to stop her, she pushed it open, allowing the raindrops to start banging now on the soft skin of her face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled with desperation and ran to catch her in his arms. "You'll transform-" But he suddenly went speechless seeing the wide smile on her lips.

"It's been so long since I had the chance to feel the rain on my face." She said just when her legs disappeared to form a tail. "It felt amazing to do it again."

He rolled his eyes annoyed and shook his head. "You should be more careful."

She only smiled again in return. The drops on her face dried off and she transformed back. She then stood up in front of him and one wish formed in her head before she felt she was ready to move on from him.

"Dance with me."

He looked at her his eyes wide open.

"What?"

"Dance with me. All I want is one last dance." And she stretched her hand to his.

He took it and pulled her close to him, still far enough so they could stare in one another's eyes. They danced at the music of the raindrops banging on the window, never breaking their eye contact even for a second. The freshness of the rain, the melody of the water drops was everything that had left to them now. It was what they loved, what they felt, what they ever needed.

Soon enough the storm started slowing down and so did they. His hands slipped away from where they were rested on her waist, and her hands dropped down off his shoulders. They turned around and before he walked away he gave her a kiss on the cheek saying "This break up is all for the better so don't be sad. Everything will be ok very soon. I promise you time will heal our wounds and the pain will go away."

She watched him walking away from her and through the door that he closed behind himself. A barely visible smile of sadness rose up on her mouth when she realized he was right and their break up was really all for the better. It wasn't a break up from anger of exhaustion from one another. It was a break up of two people who realized it's better for them to just stay friends.

Still, she couldn't give away the gut feeling of guilt in her stomach.

"Forgive me." She whispered to herself and brushed out the tear that threatened to fall down her cheek. "I really loved you and I never meant to hurt you." She turned to walk away too, leaving the room they once used to share together and never looking back.

"I _still_ love you_."_

"_And the raindrops will fall,  
__and mist is about to ball.  
__Wetness will call,  
__When I'm _not_ missing you anymore."_


	2. Moving on

**Moving on...kind of**

He was walking around with some friends when he looked towards the beach and his heart fell; there she was, walking hand in hand with her new boyfriend giving him one of her stunning smiles and laughing softly at what he was telling her.

He felt he was staring at them frozen; it seemed to him it was only yesterday when she was smiling at _him_ and was laughing at _his_ jokes exactly the same way. He felt mist coming to his eyes and shook his head to clear them.

God how much did he miss her.

"Are you ok?" He heard one of his mates asking him and nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He turned his head to look before him and hurried after his friends.

{.}

Shaking her head and laughing at her boyfriend's ridiculous sense of humor her eyes moved from him to the nearest corner and she froze; her ex had just disappeared behind it. Her smile disappeared and again the gut feeling of guilt pierced her heart like a knife.

"What's the matter?" The voice of her boyfriend pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?! Oh, nothing, I thought I just saw...never mind." She shook her head and turned to smile at him. "Where were we?"

He smirked. "Well, before you froze like you've seen a ghost I was going to kiss you."

"Oh?!" She smirked and pressed her lips at his for a quick kiss.

Then they walked away, but she shooted a hidden glance to the corner again wondering if before she had seen him disappear, he had seen _her_.

{.}

The next day she was walking on her way to the supermarket when she spotted him sitting with un unfamiliar female and holding hands with her. Sadness spread all over her body and pain pierced her heart; she wasn't over him yet. Wetness filled her eyes, but she turned her head again, carrying on, inside the store.

After she had bought what she needed, she hurried out. Deep in thoughts and walking hurriedly, she ran into someone and they both collided and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" She spat at his face, but when she lifted her eyes to look at the person she felt the slightest shade of red rushing up to her cheeks. "Oh, it's _you_."

"It's me."

They looked deep at each other's eyes. God how much did they miss each other. She bent to take the things that had spilt out of her bag because of their sudden collusion. He quickly reached to help her and when everything was gathered, their eyes met again.

"Well-" She began.

"Well-" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

The tension between the two was killing them both.

"I'm in a hurry, so...I better go." She said.

He only nodded, not knowing how to respond. She then started walking away, when he said, "Wait!" He made a few steps to reach her again, and leaned his head to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Take care!" He said, his lips twinkling to form a smile at her direction, before turning around to walk away.

"You too." She whispered after him, one tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

**a/n: **_Originally "Breaking up" was meant to be a oneshot, but I had this idea for a small oneshot sequel, so here it is. R&R to tell me your opinion on it. If I have another ideas I may continue with this small drabbles. The couple still is common, and it's up to you to fit Clewis, Wella, Emash or Zikki in this. Have great day & best wishes! :-) :*_


End file.
